


Занято

by eugenias



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bathroom Sex, Blow Jobs, Casual Sex, Chance Meetings, Come Swallowing, Hand Jobs, Hopeful Ending, M/M, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-20 04:37:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15526197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eugenias/pseuds/eugenias
Summary: С их последней личной встречи прошел год, но Питер помнит томительные взгляды и нерешительные прикосновения пальцев Баки к своей спине.





	Занято

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Occupied](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15133922) by [red_crate](https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate). 



> Бэта: [Mari_Kara ](https://ficbook.net/authors/1052835)

— Сейчас вернусь, ладно?

Не дожидаясь ответа Мэй, Питер встает из-за стола, за которым они сидят уже полтора часа, и быстро покидает крошечное кафе.

Привлекший его внимание парень скрывается в толпе людей, должно быть, только сошедших с самолета. Но пытаясь найти его, Питер все же замечает черную бейсболку и следует за ней до двери туалета.

— Эй, что… — Питер не договаривает. Его с силой прижимают к стене в мужской уборной.

Шокированный внезапной резкостью, он на автомате хватается за руку, сжимающую его горло.

— Баки.

Поначалу, только заметив фигуру, показавшуюся знакомой, Питер не был уверен, что это именно _он_. Но все же оказался прав. Обращённый на него взгляд серо-голубых глаз становится шире — Баки узнаёт его, но не ослабляет хватку на его плече. Из-за сильно сжатых пальцев Пит корчится от боли.

— Паркер, — голос Баки звучит на удивление мягко в отличие от смертоносной силы, наполняющей его изнутри.

Пользуясь случаем, Питер протягивает руку и закрывает замок на двери. Уже десять вечера, и с последней посадки на самолет поток людей в аэропорту значительно уменьшается. А до их с Мэй самолета еще целый час.

Баки наблюдает за движениями его пальцев, сиюминутно ослабляет хватку, отпуская его рубашку, и выпрямляется, предчувствуя неладное.

— Что ты здесь делаешь?

Паркер облизывает губы, уровень адреналина в крови растёт по мере того, как в его голове зреет план дальнейших действий. Сжав руку Баки в своей, он медленно скользит пальцами по предплечью до тех пор, пока не касается кожаной перчатки, скрывающей ладонь.

— Жду свой рейс, — на щеках Пита расцветает румянец, — а может быть, я просто везунчик.

Баки не отстраняется от него, даже когда Питер дотрагивается до ткани его толстовки. Он лишь вскидывает бровь, когда тот тянет его за завязки на его худи.

Ощущение, что Паркер играет с огнём. Он знает этот взгляд заинтересованных в нём парней. С их последней личной встречи прошел год, но Питер помнит томительные взгляды и нерешительные прикосновения пальцев Баки к своей спине.

Баки прижимает руки к стене по обе стороны от Паркера. И тот, окружённый им со всех сторон, чувствует, как быстро начинает стучать сердце в груди. Ладонями Питер ведёт вниз от груди к животу, путается в складках ткани, пока не находит пуговицу на джинсах.

— Ты серьёзно? — тихо спрашивает он, бросив взгляд на руки Пита. — Заметят же, что дверь закрыта.

— Да, — признаёт он, в последний раз говоря про себя тихое _«блять»_ , следом расстегивая молнию на штанах Баки.

Обхватывая пальцами член Баки, Питер чувствует, что он наполовину твердый, но от прикосновений постепенно становится крепче.

— Так нормально?

Если бы было ненормально, Баки запросто мог бы сломать Питу руку. Паркер замечает его зрачки, слегка расширенные в тусклом свете ламп, и полураскрытые губы. Это хороший признак, означающий, что он не пересекает какую-нибудь черту. Баки ничего не говорит, но кивает, прикрыв глаза. Он наклоняется ближе, согнув руки в локтях, упирается грудью в грудь Паркера.

На головке члена выступает смазка, Питер распределяет её по стволу, облегчая скольжение кулака вверх и вниз. Он чувствует, как Баки легко толкается бедрами навстречу, теперь уже полностью возбуждённый.

Питер хочет столько всего сказать, но молчит, боясь испортить момент. Что-то в Баки всегда заставляет его выбирать слова, а не говорить все, что приходит в голову. И он молчит, слушая только прерывистое дыхание. Зарывается носом в его волосы, когда он наваливается на него всем весом.

Баки лбом утыкается в сгиб его шеи, кепка падает на пол. Паркер ускоряет движение рукой, дрочит ему быстро в такт почти злым стонам, сбивающим дыхание.

В момент, когда Баки кончает, Пит подставляет вторую руку, чтобы сперма не попала на их одежду. Он чувствует дрожь в собственном теле. Паркер никогда не трахался с кем-то в публичном месте, да и вообще никогда не спал с кем-то, не находясь в отношениях. Питер смотрит на свою ладонь, пока Баки поправляет одежду и возвращает на место кепку, поднимая ее с пола.

Затем Баки встаёт на колени, и его лицо оказывается напротив ширинки джинс, с которой его пальцы пытаются быстро справиться. Высвободив член, Баки хватает ладонь Паркера и слизывает большую часть спермы.

— Блять, — выдыхает Питер. Он прижимается к стене, чувствуя слабость в коленях.

Баки ничего не отвечает, обхватывая его член губами. Внутри рта горячо и влажно — Питеру давно не было так ошеломляюще хорошо. И, сдерживая слишком громкие стоны, он зажимает рот ладонью.

Кто-то пытается открыть дверь в уборную, а затем дважды с силой бьет по ней. Пит кусает губу, пытаясь остановить истерический смех, готовый вот-вот вырваться наружу. Прижав бедра Паркера к стене, Баки продолжает увлечённо отсасывать, а Питер млеет, теряя рассудок.

Дотронувшись до рук Баки, Питер сжимает губы в тонкую линию и, прикрыв глаза, забирается пальцами под рукава кофты. Металлическая рука теплее мягкой кожи на правом запястье, и, держась за обе руки, Питер борется с желанием двинуть бедрами вперёд.

Уже слишком поздно, чтобы переживать о чем-либо, ведь Баки скользит губами по стволу, заглатывая до конца, и он кончает. У Питера сбивается дыхание, и, прокусив губу, он чувствует вкус крови, но боль теряется в экстазе оргазма.

Баки сглатывает, продолжая двигаться, пока Паркера не отпускает наслаждение. И, поднявшись с колен, он все еще держит Питера за талию, не давая ему сползти вниз. Он склоняет голову и, оставив неожиданный, быстрый поцелуй, делает шаг назад.

— Все в порядке? — спрашивает Баки. Питер не может отвести взгляда от его покрасневших губ, и они слегка улыбаются друг другу. — Думаю, кто-то ждёт, когда мы выйдем отсюда.

Краснея и натягивая свои джинсы, Паркер бормочет тихое «да». Приведя себя в порядок, он щёлкает дверным замком.

— Эй, — говорит Баки, стоя прямо за ним. Пит чувствует исходящее его Баки тепло, и это успокаивает.

Даже несмотря на то, что это была его идея, и он, возможно, испытал один из самых ярких оргазмов в своей жизни, Паркер всё же возвращается в реальность. Он вернётся к тете Мэй так, словно ничего не было.

Он не знает, когда увидит Баки вновь, что уж говорить о его желании повторить это снова.

Питер оглядывается назад.

— Еще увидимся, да? — голос Баки звучит искренне и почти радостно. По крайней мере, он выглядит так, и Паркеру от этого легче.

— Да, — улыбается Пит в ответ, а сердце опять начинает бешено стучать.

Они открывают дверь с ноги, и на них озлобленно смотрит помятый мужчина налитыми кровью глазами. Питер, пригнувшись, проходит мимо, но замечает, как Баки кладет руку парню на грудь и говорит:

— Можешь идти, приятель.

Они не обмениваются номерами и не говорят друг другу «до встречи», но по возвращению в зал ожидания Питер не перестает улыбаться.


End file.
